


[Podfic of] Field Trip

by knight_tracer



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A gentle mixing of the world as Clary sees it, and the world as Isabelle does.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Field Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244091) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



> Recorded for The Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology!

Length: 1:50  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMortal%20Instruments%5d%20Field%20Trip.mp3)

Or steaming here: 


End file.
